


The Body Bioelectric

by AuntG



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen, Reveal, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: If Clark had grown tired of lying and had possessed more knowledge about his own body, I could have seen the conversation go like this.





	The Body Bioelectric

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in this fandom, but I have always wanted to.
> 
> For some reason I wrote it in present tense.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Clark rubs his hands over his tired eyes and gives in.

"I guess I could start by saying that my pores are not pores."

"Your pores." Lex deadpans.

"Yeah, about a third of them are really these tiny organelles that absorb UV light just like a plant does."

"You do run hot." Murmurs Lex speculatively.

"And the stored heat has to go somewhere so I have, like, this bioelectric second skin--"

"Invisible, I assume." Lex retorts.

"Not to night vision goggles. As I was saying, the bioelectric second skin can harden protecting me and my clothes from friction, wind shear, and cars going over sixty."

"Oh, ha ha."

Clark goes quiet.

"And the strength and the speed?" Lex asks softly.

Clark sighs.

"More excess energy."

"So you're a mutant after all." Lex concludes in a quiet triumphant tone.

"No, my body absorbs radiant energy like the sponge that it is, but when it tries to take in the radiation from the green stones I get sick and all my powers stop working."

"Still a mutant, Clark." Lex turns and braces Clark's arms with his hands.

Clark lowers his eyes, then slowly raises them.

"Lex, when the meteors fell so did I."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanna take this snippet and flesh it out, let me know.
> 
> The information about the Bioelectric Field is something that became cannon around the time that Kon-El was created as a character. It's Kon's improved ability to manipulate that field that allows him to have tactile telekinesis.


End file.
